


Jackson Wang: A Memoir by Park Jinyoung

by sophrosynepark



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, idk how tagging works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophrosynepark/pseuds/sophrosynepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jinyoung just wants to live and jackson has the worst timing.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Wang: A Memoir by Park Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys wow first fic ever i'm excited! !!  
> pretty sure the relationship dynamics aren't on point i'm sorry @ got7  
> kudos/comments r cool!!!  
> anyway here's my attempt at fluffy crack, hope you all enjoy :-)
> 
> ps. unbeta'd  
> 

when the flyer for the fun fair arrived on his doorstep friday night, jinyoung immediately cancelled all his other plans ( ~~studying for finals and bothering jaebum~~ ) and called jackson to see if he wanted to go.  
  
“hey so-” jinyoung started.  
  
“oH MY GOD JINYOUNG GUESS WHAT” jackson shrieked into the receiver.  
  
“don’t make me guess can you just tell m-” jinyoung sighed.  
  
“YOU. WON’T. BELIEVE. WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED.” jackson continued to yell.  
  
“jackson please for the love of-” jinyoung muttered.  
  
“-AND JAEBUM ASKED ME OUT WITH FLOWERS AND HE BOUGHT A GIANT TEDDY BEAR AND WE WENT OUT TO A FANCY RESTAURANT FOR DINNER I THINK I’M IN LOVE JINYOU-” jackson rambled on.  
  
“hold up. did you say jaebum? as in im jaebum, the person I’ve known since kindergarten? mr. 'no-commitment'??” jinyoung interrupted incredulously.  
  
“yes that jaebum who else now back to the story god he’s so romantic isn’t he-” jackson gushed.  
  
“jackson I'm gonna need you to stop right now and meet me at that coffee shop on Seventh alright, goodbye” jinyoung hung up.  
  
“b-but I wasn't done my story…” jackson whimpered.  


• • •  
  
  
jinyoung sighed as he drank his third cup of coffee. leave it to jackson to be 20 minutes late after they’d just spoken on the phone. the shop door opened and a rush of cold air hit jinyoung’s cheeks, stinging his skin. jackson plopped himself across from jinyoung, groaning loudly.  
  
“oh what’s wrong now” jinyoung deadpanned. “did jaebum break up with you in the 20 minutes since we've spoken?"  
  
jackson gasped and clutched at his chest dramatically, “how did you know??”  
  
jinyoung rolled his eyes. “you know he doesn’t do commitment, jackson, you’ve known him for 3 years”  
  
“yes, but he said I was different!!! he said he’d try for us“ jackson pouted. "I even came up with a ship name!!"  
  
“I'm gonna call him and sort this out because I don’t want to deal with you crying right now”  
  
“hey I am not crying”  
  
“jackson please you have two opened packs of tissue on the table......hey jaebum hyung?”  
  
“yo jinyoungie what’s up”  
  
“a-are you dating jackson” jinyoung blurted out.  
  
"uh. where did you hear that from” jaebum lowered his voice.  
  
“guess who"  
  
“mark?"  
  
“no”  
  
“kunpimook?”  
  
“who's that”  
  
“yugyeomie?”  
  
“nope”  
  
“well who else is there to tell you?"  
  
“oh my god you’re an actual idiot”  
  
“excuse me I am your hyung”  
  
“okay,  _hyung_ , have you forgotten, perhaps, your boyfriend himself? are you serious? I've been best friends with jackson since he bought me meat of course he tells me everything"  
  
“shit”  
  
“yes well aforementioned best friend and boyfriend is also sitting in front of me at this moment with balls of tissue in front of him and you better fix whatever it is you did to him because I do not have the time to deal with this snivelling mess right now”  
  
“honestly jinyoung I didn’t do anything!! he just overreacted because I said I thought we should meet up at the fair tonight”  
  
“oh so you didn’t break up with him?”  
  
“what?”  
  
“he said you did”  
  
“see...the thing is...I might have said we should go separately...”  
  
“wow you really are stupid why would you say that after asking him out”  
  
“because we haven’t decided to tell anyone about our relationship yet and I didn't know if he wanted to go public yet...but I guess you know about it now so...”  
  
“both of you are idiots honestly why do I associate myself with you two”  
  
“it's because we buy you meat jinyoung...hey, uh, can you put jackson on?”  
  
“yeah, no, call him yourself”  
  
seconds later, jackson’s phone started to vibrate on the table. “사랑하는 JB” read the contact name.  
  
“'my lovely JB' huh wow you’re in deep” jinyoung remarked.  
  
“shut. up.” jackson growled “hello JB...what do you want...no, hyung are you kidding me? JAEBUM HYUNG I SAID NO”  
  
“what just happened” jinyoung raised an eyebrow.  
  
“jaebum hyung wants us to get couple sweaters now that everyone knows we’re dating what the fuck is this” jackson complained.  
  
“jackson you know you would've suggested the same idea” jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
  
“...”  
  
  
• • •  
  
  
it was eight o'clock in the evening and the fair was in full swing. jinyoung observed the mass of teenagers milling around the brightly lit booths set up near the centre of the fair.  
  
“why is everyone always late? ” jinyoung wondered aloud.  
  
would it kill them to be on time for once? maybe he should start giving rewards to the people who showed up time, like sweet, precious yugyeom, who was nervously playing with his fingers.

“are you meeting someone special, gyeommie?” jinyoung tilted his head to the side.  
  
“o-oh, no hyung, just my best friend” yugyeom stuttered out, smiling sweetly, “are you waiting for mark hyung?”  
  
“yes, but he’s late, after he promised he’d be early” jinyoung was about to heave a dramatic sigh to show how disappointed he was in his boyfriend but slender arms suddenly circled his waist, causing him to jump back in shock.  
  
“yah! that hurt” mark pouted, pointing at his left foot.  
  
“that’s what you get for scaring me” jinyoung huffed, arms crossed.  
  
“yeah, yeah. ready to go on some rides, babe?” mark grinned.

“no”  
  
“I’ll win you a stuffed llama~”  
  
“.........alright, but I also want cotton candy and the tornado potato things”  
  
“anything for you, my love”  
  
“gross”  
  
“you love it”  
  
“hm, unfortunately”  
  
yugyeom had been watching the exchange with an amused look, but when he caught sight of a skinny Thai boy running up to them, a rosy blush settled onto his cheeks. “hi gyeom! sorry I’m late, jackson hyung couldn’t get the car started” kunpimook laughed. “and I couldn’t decide what to wear for our date tonight!”  
  
yugyeom's eyes widened at the "d" word and he flushed a brighter pink, grinning fondly at the shorter boy. “you know I don’t care what you wear; you look good in everything!”  
  
“of course I know, but I wanna look _especially_ good for you! now let's go buy me some hotdogs” kunpimook declared, and the pair walked away, bickering as they left.  
  
“looks like our little yugyeomie has finally settled down, huh” mark commented offhandedly.  
  
“who do you think will propose: him or the shorter guy?” jinyoung wondered.  
  
“hard to tell at this stage but my bet’s on yugyeom. he’s pretty romantic” mark nodded.  
  
“HEEEY GUESS WHO’S HERE” a shriek echoed from the entrance to the fairground.  
  
“oh god it’s jackson and jaebum” jinyoung buried his face in his hands “don’t tell me they’re really wearing couple sweaters”  
  
“we look super cute, right guys?" jackson chirped, bouncing in front of mark and jinyoung.  
  
“why are the sweaters so ugly” jinyoung moaned, collapsing into mark's arms.  
  
“they were on sale” jaebum explained to mark, who was trying politely to suppress his laughter.  
  
“let’s just walk away now and pretend we don’t know the couple with the matching whale sweaters” jinyoung whispered to mark.  
  
“hey hey jinyoungie let's go on the ferris wheel it'll be so romantic!!!” jackson yelled and started to drag jinyoung by the arm towards the brightly lit contraption.  
  
“remind me again why I know you” jinyoung groaned, but he let himself be led to the giant spinning wheel.

  
• • •  


while waiting in line for the ride, jackson decided to strike up a conversation with youngjae, the ride attendant. “so, uh," jackson squinted to look at the name tag fastened onto the uniform, "youngjae-ssi, you come here often?” jackson grinned widely.  
  
“g-good evening sir! well, I do work here, so, uh, I guess am here often, but the fair is only for three days, so technically no, but if you don’t want to be that detailed then you could say that I do come here very often seeing as I have to be here everyday and-” youngjae rambled on nervously.  
  
“oh, why am I cursed to be so friendly” jackson sighed inwardly.

  
• • •

  
it was finally their turn to board the ride and jinyoung could almost cry with relief. the three-hour long wait was not something he had signed up for when he suggested that the four of them go to the fair tonight. as he was climbing into the carriage, his knees suddenly buckled, but strong hands under his butt prevented him from falling back. “you’re not even in the carriage yet couldn’t you wait until you got in to grope him?” jackson snickered from behind.  
  
“oh for the love of god” mark muttered under his breath.  
  
“it's like you practically saved my life, hyung” jinyoung beamed at him, eye wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes.  
  
mark bit his lip to keep from gushing aloud at the sight of one of his boyfriend’s crinkly-eyed smiles. after both couples were seated in separate carriages (because “jaebum-hyung, i can’t stand mark and his heart-eyes; they’re probably contagious”), the ferris wheel slowly started to turn.  
  
“hey jinyoungie” mark whispered.  
  
“yeah?”  
  
“i’m really glad we came here tonight”  
  
“oh?”  
  
“because we get to cuddle and watch the sunset just like that movie we saw the other day”  
  
“that's very nice but why do I feel like you really want to say something else...”  
  
“also your butt is really squishy and it feels nice in my hands”  
  
“hm. there it is”  
  
“but no I really do love you a lot”  
  
“i know, you idiot. I guess I love you too”  
  
mark wrapped his arms around jinyoung and the younger man leaned his head onto mark's shoulder. the sun’s rays dusted mark’s face in shades of pink and purple, and it was such a wonderful moment, jinyoung thought, nothing could rui- “GET A ROOM YOU TWO I FEEL LIKE I’M WATCHING A ROM COM I DIDN’T PAY FOR THIS” jackson shouted from his and jaebum’s pod.  
  
“JACKSON WANG I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PEE ON EVERYTHING YOU LOVE"  
  
“DOES THAT MEAN YOU’LL PEE ON JAEBUM TOO”  
  
“...you love me?? wow this is very sudden I didn't prepare anything-”  
  
“ESPECIALLY JAEBUM”  
  
“er, wait, no jackson I don’t want your love if it comes like thi-”  
  
“shh, hyung, go with it he won’t really pee on you”  
  
“I have known park jinyoung since kindergarten do you really think he won’t pee on me”  
  
“...I’ll pay for the dry cleaners then okay babe”  
  
“fine”  
  
  
 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> you've made it to the end!! congrats i hope you haven't lost any brain cells  
> thanks for reading folks :^)


End file.
